


Never Wanted Kids

by scarletpelt



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletpelt/pseuds/scarletpelt
Summary: Handsome Jack never wanted kids. But he has his little Angel.
Kudos: 5





	Never Wanted Kids

Jack had never wanted kids. It was his second wife who had. The first couldn’t stand children. She was a better match in a lot of ways. 

Oh, boy! But the second! She was kid crazy! Something about wanting an heir to Handsome Jack’s Empire, which was flattering and all but it got kind of old. Then her kid killed her. 

Jack hadn’t wanted to be a dad and then he was the most powerful single dad in the galaxy. And it was a secret. She was a secret. Not only because she was his daughter and people would try to use that against him--not that he really cared if they tried--but also because she was a powerful asset to the company. 

He cared for his Angel--he didn’t love her, not exactly, but he felt something like care for her--but his wife was dead at her hands. 

A small beep at his computer told him that Angel, Jack’s Angel, was waking up in her new room. 

Her small voice came quickly over his speakers as she looked around on the screen of his computer. “Daddy?” 

Another beep told him that her adrenaline was spiking. 

“Calm down, pumpkin. Daddy’s here.” He said in as soothing a voice as he could muster. Handsome Jack wasn’t exactly known for his soothing voice.

Jack watched Angel stand up from the chair and move toward the eridium barrier that surrounded her. "Where… Where am I?"

"This is your new room. kiddo! You were due for an upgrade! And this is a special room!" Before he could continue with the details, his Angel reached out and touched the barrier. There was a sound of alarm--that Jack quickly silenced--and Angel shrieked in pain.

"Ah, ah! Angel! You didn't let me finish! You need to stay put and that's there to make sure you do."

Angel's face scrunched up in anger as she looked up towards the many cameras watching. The image fuzzed with static. "Daddy! Please! Let me out!"

"No can do, my sweet little angel. You're in that chair for your own good, ok?" Jack tried to sound soothing, but a rare tinge of fear was rising up. 

"You-You're such an asshole!" The image was overcome with static.

"Language!" Jack took a breath. She just needed to understand. "Look, sweetheart, I can't let you out because of what you did to your mother, ok? I just couldn't bare it if something happened to you." 

"I didn't mean to…" The image returned and Angel seemed to shrink back on his screen.

"Shhhh. I know darling." He had a paternal urge to hug her tight, but Jack quickly stomped it down. "That's why you need to stay in that chair. But I got you something! That chair is connected to the entire Hyperion network! Now you can see through every satellite we own on every planet in the sky! You've got the best view in the whole universe from that chair! And we're gonna work together! You and me kiddo! Sound good?"

"Yeah, ok." Angel sat in her new chair and the marks on her arm, the marks signifying her status as one of the universe's seven sirens, glowing faintly. 

"Love you, Angel." Jack muted his side and began looking through the documents on his desk.

"I love you too, dad."

Handsome Jack hadn't wanted kids. But now he had one and she was one of the most powerful little Angels in the galaxy.


End file.
